


The Firefighter's Lonely Night

by RiyeRose



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Galo Thymos, M/M, Top Lio Fotia, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: A short fic featuring a not so pure-hearted Galo Thymos desperately wanting to be under Lio Fotia's heel.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	The Firefighter's Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning! Just wanted to write about top Lio because, c'mon, we could all use more top Lio. I think Galo might be a bit out of character but I'm sleepy and out of it so sorry!

Recently, Galo Thymos’ burning firefighter soul had been inflaming every inch of his body whenever Lio Fotia was involved. Just gazing at the leather clad blonde man, so prominent and cool-headed with just the slightest air of cockiness to him was enough to make Galo hotter than a furnace. Before, he would have never noticed how warm it got. Now, he felt the sweltering waves of heat envelope him like a thick blanket. Not that he was complaining, though. 

Something about Lio settled his heart and at the same time riled him up to new heights. Was it love? He didn’t know. But whatever it was, Lio wasn’t opposed to it as Galo had grown fond of the caress of Lio’s cold fingers on his skin, the feel of his body carefully pressed against his own on their downtime, fit just right as if he were made to lay beside Galo. It was blissful. 

Then, he started feeling a different type of heat whenever he laid eyes on Lio. The team could call him ‘idiot’, ‘stupid’, and ‘oblivious’--he didn’t know what it meant but he assumed it was another word for dumb-- all they liked but Galo was sure of himself. He was a man and not slow when it came to his sexual urges. But his visions and fantasies scared even him and he was almost positive Lio would be put off if he ever told him about them. And he had planned to keep them to himself. And to his credit, his plans somehow always worked themselves out in the end.

It was a boring evening. Galo was home, alone. Lio was out somewhere with Meis and Gueirra, something about helping ex-burnish as the cold weather slowly dawned on them. Point was that Lio wasn’t there and Galo felt lonely. Clad in a thin navy blue short sleeved shirt and his poofy jet black trousers, the blue-haired man flicked aimlessly through the TV channels, not finding any of them interesting. He wanted Lio to come home soon. He wanted to cuddle him close, let his fingers twiddle the strands of the Mad Burnish’s flowing blonde curls, feel their bodies pressed closely together. Galo shook his head rapidly, inappropriate thoughts in his mind rising. 

“Gah! What do I do?!” he shouted to no one, grabbing either side of his head and ruffling his hair. 

“Ahn…” 

Galo paused. Even though he’d already stopped switching the channels, they had kept going until he landed in the adult rated section with a particularly intriguing movie. The room had a sort of intoxicating glow to it. On the large circular bed, a woman lay spread out, her body wrapped in intricate knots that melded to her pristine white flesh yet her face was flushed and she was breathing rapidly. Another woman loomed over her, bearing a sly smirk as her hand rubbed the deepest parts between the other woman’s legs, causing her to gasp and cry out, unable to move much due to the rope restraints. 

“Melodi,” she huffed out in a shaky voice. “I can’t…” 

“You can. No cumming until I say so. Remember, naughty girls will get punished.” 

To emphasize her point, she thrust her fingers in deep. The girl arched her back, gasping out in sheer pleasure. Galo watched intently. A perfectly nice tent was pitching in his pants. He swallowed hard, thanking the stars that Lio was out. His hand drifted down between his own legs, tugging his pants down just enough to let his aching member free. He let his thumb brush over the tip before grasping his cock and moving his hand up and down in a steady fashion. The moans of the women acted as background noises and his own vivid fantasies took the front stage. 

He imagined Lio was there, his domineering presence towering over a shuddering Galo, tied up and at his mercy. The edges of his mouth quirked up in a tantalizing smirk. He moved between Galo’s legs, the tip of his tongue flickering out between his lips to taste Galo’s twitching erection tauntingly while his slickened fingers worked themselves inside of his hole. He groaned and writhed against the bindings that only seemed to tighten around him with each gesture. 

“Lio…” he moaned breathlessly. “More… Hurry, I want to come…” 

“Do you? Then, you know how to beg for it, don’t you Galo?” 

Lio’s voice was strangely arousing, vibrating through every core in Galo’s body. “Lio, please...please let me come…!” 

“You’re beautiful when you beg like that. Such a good boy should be rewarded.”

Adding another slick finger inside Galo, Lio lowered his head and took the blue-haired man’s member into his mouth, carefully but steadily. Lio’s unusually hot breath sent shivers through the firefighter who whimpered and squirmed. The fire inside him was blazing hot and only getting hotter with each bob of Lio’s head.

“Lio… Lio… Lio!” 

A hot flash of white blinded his vision for a moment. His climax came fast and his hand was covered in thick white semen. His entire being convulsed then relaxed although deep in the pit of his stomach, he knew it wasn’t enough. 

“Galo?” 

Reality suddenly came crashing back to Galo. He heard his name and he saw Lio’s mildly startled face but it took a few seconds for the gears in his head to start turning. He straightened up and covered his wet crotch with one of the couch throw pillows, reddening fast. 

“W-Welcome home, Lio,” he greeted the other with a nervous laugh. 

“Galo, you--” 

“Lio, wait, hear me out first.” Galo inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry. I never meant to show you something so unsightly and embarrassing. Recently, though, I just can’t seem to get you out of my head. And I’ve been thinking of some really fucked up things too. So, I’m sorry.” 

There was silence. Galo had his head bowed and couldn’t see Lio’s face. All he heard was, “Dummy” and Lio's footsteps crossing the room to reach where he sat. The couch barely moved when Lio placed his knee on Galo’s right side, lifting the surprised man’s face with cool hands that gently caressed his cheeks. “You absolute idiot.” 

He then did something that really surprised Galo, bringing their faces close and pressing their lips together. It was a firm kiss, filled with a burning heat as warm as the Promares. The ex-Burnish leader skillfully used his tongue to part Galo’s lips, happily invading the uncharted territory with Galo all too willing to let him explore everything. When they broke apart, they just stared into one another's eyes. Lio broke the intense silence with a soft chuckle. 

“You are really the universe’s number one idiot.” 

Something clicked in Galo’s mind. “You knew?” 

“Mm. You aren’t very good at hiding your feelings, Galo.” 

“Don’t tease me, Lio.” 

“I can’t help it when you make it so easy. Now,” He pushed a few falling strands of his hair back behind his ears, a mischievous glint shining in his violet hues. “How about we continue what you started?” 

An excited shudder ran through Galo. He was tugged off the sofa and into the bedroom where Lio pushed him back onto the bed and stripped him of his pants. Before he went any further, Lio reached into the bedside drawer and brandished not only a thick silver tube of lube but also a pair of silver handcuffs. He noticed Galo’s staring and brought the cool metal to his curled lips. “I had a hunch you would enjoy this.” 

With Galo’s wrist locked within the confines of the cuffs and wrapped around the headboard, he was once again at Lio’s mercy only this time, it wasn’t a fantasy. A shirtless Lio left a trail of kisses and hickeys on his body, not wasting time with foreplay seeing as Galo was already quite riled up. He was already fully erect again. It seemed like his cock bore the same heat as his burning fireman's soul. But Lio wasn't having it. He unlooped one of his many belts that decorated his thin leather clad thighs and wrapped it around the base of Galo's member. 

"We can't have you coming too quickly," he crooned. 

"Lio…"

Lio licked his lips like a hungry lion about to devour his prey. His fingers prodded Galo's twitching hole, slowly entering him. Galo sucked in a sharp breath as the digits moved in and out, slow and teasing. Lio lifted Galo's thick legs, placing tender kisses and soft bites on the bare flesh of his thighs. He wouldn't touch Galo's pleading cock that had begun dripping from the stimulation in his ass. The fingers inside him reached his deepest parts, that same powerful sensation from his fantasy overtaking him again. 

"F-Fuck, Lio…"

"Are you close, Galo?" 

A nod from the trembling man. 

"Do you want to come?" 

Another nod. Galo's head rolled back, his eyes glazed over in longing and desire. "I want to come with your cock, Lio… Please, I want you to fuck me…"

Lio just smiled deviously. He flipped Galo onto his stomach, raising him onto his knees with his dripping ass high in the air. Galo flushed at the exposing pose. 

"Lio?" 

"Quiet."

Galo tensed when he felt a firm smack across his butt. It stung but it also felt good. Lio held onto Galo's hips tightly, straddling him from behind for a moment then pushing his own hard member into Galo slowly. The blue haired firefighter reacted beautifully, gasping out when Lio thrust into him, the steady slaps of their skin mingling with the sounds of Galo's moaning and Lio's shallow breathing. Galo felt Lio's thin fingers caress the top of his head only for them to tightly grip his spiky blue locks, tugging his head backward.

"Fuck…" he drawled out, shuddering under Lio's touch. 

"You're shaking your hips so much, Galo. What a greedy boy."

"Hn, Lio…" 

In just a matter of minutes, the Burnish leader had reduced the bursting firefight to a mess of moans and begs for Lio to go harder, go faster, be rougher. It was almost startling how badly Galo wanted to be made under his heel. Nevertheless, Lio gave him what he wanted. His thrusts quickened, Galo's breathing deepened, his body shook to its core as the bubbling sensation of his climax rose. 

"Lio… Gonna come…"

"Galo." To the larger man's surprise, the cuffs were undone and he was flipped back onto his back, embraced by a smiling Lio that made his heart beat a mile a minute. "Let's come together."

He captured Galo's lips in a sweet kiss, continuing to thrust into him. Galo returned the embrace, gasping and heaving against Lio's mouth. A burst of white followed by Lio coming inside of Galo and Galo letting his seed fly onto both of their stomach. Seconds past, the two laid there wrapped in each other's arms, bodies covered in sweat and semen. Galo seemed very content, nuzzling into Lio's greenish blonde hair. 

"That was even better than I had imagined it…" he said breathlessly. 

"You seemed like you enjoyed it," Lio laughed softly, stroking his fingers across Galo's broad chest. 

"Hey Lio?" 

"What?"

"There's, um, some other stuff I want to try with you. Can we?" 

Lio smirked up at his partner. "Galo Thymos, there's nothing I won't try as long as you're my partner."

Galo broke out into a broad grin and happily kissed the beautiful man. Although they would try many different things later on, that night, they laid in bed together, curled up with Galo's head on Lio's chest, in total bliss.


End file.
